


Berkenalan

by Anpan Terbang (Annashya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa sesuka hati, Friendship menyerempet roman, Gen, Idul fitri!AU, M/M, OOC, kearifan lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Anpan%20Terbang
Summary: Shirabu Kenjiro, menyernyitkan dahi ketika sang ibunda menyodorkan sebongkah rantang kepadanya. Dengan dalih pertanyaan 'maksudnya apa?' sang ibu malah tersenyum riang gembira sambil bersabda, "ini opor ayam, rendang dan nasi. Sana, kamu kasihin ke kontrakannya mas Eita dan keponakannya, ya?"





	1. Perkenalan

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Sepenuhnya milik Furudate sensei, saya hanya meminjam para karakternya untuk dijadikan bahan inspirasi dan tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini.

Shirabu Kenjiro, menyernyitkan dahi ketika sang ibunda menyodorkan sebongkah rantang kepadanya. Dengan dalih pertanyaan 'maksudnya apa?' sang ibu malah tersenyum riang gembira sambil bersabda, "ini opor ayam, rendang dan nasi. Sana, kamu kasihin ke kontrakannya mas Eita dan keponakannya, ya? Kasihan mereka, pasti susah mencari warung yang jual sayuran matang, apalagi ini masih dalam _event_ lebaran."

Shirabu langsung menekuk ekspresi muka sambil mengumandangkan kata, " _haaah_?! Ga mau. Mama aja yang kasih ke sana."

Mendengar penolakan yang serta merta dari si anak lelaki, sang ibunda tidak kunjung menyerah untuk melancarkan ambisi. Diraihlah tangan kanan Shirabu untuk kemudian ditautkan pada jinjingan rantang. Si bocah lelaki mendelik tanpa ragu, ingin menyentak jinjingan tetapi tangan ibunya lebih dulu menahan.

"Malah terkesan ga sopan kalau mama yang ngasih sendiri ke sana dong, sayang. Lagian kan keponakannya mas Eita seumuran kamu. Sekalian kenalan sana, supaya kamu punya teman main gitu."

"Jangan ngomong seolah-olah aku ga punya teman main dong, ma." Shirabu berujar sambil bersungut sebal. Tangan ibundanya yang masih (setia) menahan genggaman membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik banyak untuk menolak.

"Siapa, hm? Goshiki? Cuma dia kan yang mau main sama kamu."

Dibalik kata penuh penyudutan terselip nada godaan yang dilontar sang ibunda, membuat Shirabu makin bersungut dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Bukan dia doang, ma! Aku masih punya banyak teman di kampus."

"Kan di universitas. Kalau di rumah, yang main sama kamu cuma Goshiki aja tuh."

 _Skakmat_. Shirabu sudah lelah untuk adu debat dengan sang ibunda, karena percuma saja, ia pasti akan kalah atau kalau tidak ujung-ujungnya tetap dialah yang harus mengalah.

Tapi bukan berarti dia menyerah loh, ya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi mama yakin ada orang di kontrakannya mas Semi? Kan ini lagi lebaran, mungkin aja mereka mudik."

"Kamu nih ya, ngeles aja kayak _bajaj_." senyuman bunda Shirabu semakin mengembang. Ditepuknya pelan pucuk kepala si anak lelaki yang bersungut lagi, "tadi pagi mama ketemu sama Kawanishi, keponakannya mas Semi. Jadi udah pasti dia ada di kontrakannya dong. Kalau pun dia pergi, ya kamu tinggal pulang lagi. Ga susah kan?"

Shirabu akhirnya mendesah gundah. Memang benar, sulit sekali mengatasi titah orang tua terutama ibunya. Dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain (untuk mengelak) akhirnya Shirabu memboyong rantang dengan hati mendumal. Kalau sampai ibunya dengar mungkin ia bisa mendapat jitakan.

Tanpa pamit, Shirabu pun berlalu dari hadapan sang ibu. Memahami kesebalan hati sang putra, ibunya hanya memulas senyum ringan. Yah, biar sajalah.

.

Kontrakan Semi Eita (atau Shirabu lebih suka menyebutnya mas Semi saja) tepat berada di seberang rumahnya. Saling berhadapan dan hanya direnggangkan dengan jalan gang yang cukup memuat kendaraan roda empat. Tidak perlu susah payah untuk menyambangi tempat tinggal Semi, karena kebetulan pagar yang menjaraki depan rumahnya tidak terkunci jadi Shirabu bisa langsung menyelundup ke dalamnya.

Begitu berhadapan dengan pintu, barulah Shirabu mengangkat kepalan tangan untuk mengetuk. Satu kali dan tidak ada jawaban, ketika tangan ingin menghantam bilah lagi, disanalah pintunya membuka, menampakkan sosok anak lelaki kurus tinggi dengan model rambut agak jabrik dan wajah madesu seakan bosan menghadapi hidup.

Oh, ini pasti keponakannya mas Semi seperti yang mama bilang tadi. Siapa namanya? Lupa. Batin Shirabu dalam gerutu.

"Halo keponakannya mas Semi."

Shirabu menyapa dengan air muka kurang (tidak) ramah, yang juga disambut dengan ekspresi tak bergairah dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Namaku Kawanishi Taichi. Bukan Keponakannya Mas Semi."

"Oh ya. Maaf."

"Hm.." sedikit mengangguk, pandangan Kawanishi mendapati sebuah rantang di tangan Shirabu. Karena tidak ada dugaan yang bisa ia berikan, maka dilemparlah pertanyaan. "Ada perlu sama om Semi?"

"Tidak juga."

Rantang di tangan di sodorkan ke arah depan, menjulurkannya pada Kawanishi sambil Shirabu menjelaskan, "untuk kalian, dari ibuku. Dia masak banyak hari ini jadi bagi-bagi ke tetangga."

Yang disodorkan tidak lekas membalas sambutan, justru lebih dulu memandang susunan rantang yang ada dalam genggaman tangan, kemudian ganti memandang wajah Shirabu lagi. Agak memperhitungkan.

"Kamu udah makan siang belum?"

"Hm?" balas Shirabu, untuk memastikan kalau mungkin saja ia salah dengar.

"Kamu udah makan siang belum?"

Shirabu melongo sebentar, mencoba mengkalkulasikan maksud pertanyaan Kawanishi. Tetapi sayang, ia nihil memahami teka-teki yang diajukan.

"Belum."

Kawanishi langsung menggeser diri, membuka spasi bagi Shirabu untuk menyaksikan bagian dalam dari kontrakan sang tetangga. "Kebetulan. Mau makan siang bareng ga?"

Shirabu melongo season dua. Kawanishi yang menyadari radar ketidak mengertian si tamu akhirnya memberi pencerahan.

"Jadi gini, ibu pemilik kontrakan dan tetangga kanan-kiri (juga) nganterin lauk ke sini. Nah karena paman Semi lembur di rumah sakit, besok dia baru pulang dan juga dia punya maag, jadi ga bisa makan masakan bersantan banyak-banyak. Sedangkan lauk yang dikasih ke kita udah hampir sewajan dan panci kecil."

Oh begitu.

Shirabu mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kamu mau ga bantuin ngehabisin? Sekalian makan siang di sini, gitu."

Shirabu diam lagi.

Kalau dipikir kasihan juga keponakannya mas Semi kalau disuruh menghabiskan sendiri. Pasti _mblenger*_ lah. Dibuang pun seakan tidak menghargai rejeki.

 _Hmm_...

Dalam benak tiba-tiba terlintas pesan dan tujuan dari sang ibunda, bahwa mungkin, dengan hantaran masakan ini bisa membuat ia dan keponakannya mas Semi bisa berteman. Sambil mengingat-ingat dengan penuh pertimbangan (yang memakan waktu berpuluh-puluh detik) akhirnya Shirabu mengangguk.

"Oke lah kalo gitu."

Barulah saat itu, rantang yang ada di genggaman sang tamu disambut oleh Kawanishi. Sambil mengulas senyum tipis ia berujar, " _thank's_ ya, Kenjiro."

Tunggu-

_Dari mana orang ini tahu nama depannya?!_


	2. Balasan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dia bikin sendiri loh, spesial buat kamu. Katanya rasa terimakasih udah mau nemenin makan siang dan malam kemarin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada lanjutannya xD

Keesokan harinya, Shirabu menemukan setoples kue putri salju di meja, berjajar bersama kue nastar dan kastangel. Tanpa tedeng aling (terlebih kue putri salju adalah kue lebaran favoritnya) langsung saja dibuka tutupannya dan dicomotlah yang berbentuk bulan sabit. Manisnya gula serbuk langsung meleleh di mulut, disusul dengan gurih dan empuknya campuran kacang di badan kue. Dalam diam Shirabu menggumam nikmat.

Sang bunda lewat ketika comotan sudah diraih yang ketiga. Buru-buru ia menelusuri rasa penasaran yang menggelitik, sejak si kue berbedak serbuk gula memenuhi indra pengecapnya.

"Mama beli kue putri salju di mana?"

"Hm? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Rasanya enak."

Shirabu mengecap jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang ketempelan serbuk gula, tidak sadar sang ibunda sedang mengukir senyum (miring) yang terlihat agak, _mengesankan?_

"Oh itu. Dari Kawanishi."

Sang wanita dewasa hampir menggelak tawa begitu menyadari kedikan kejut pada bahu sang putra. Tapi buru-buru ditangkis supaya tidak menimbulkan huru-hara akibat amukan sang anak. Ia pun melanjutkan ujaran, "dia bikin sendiri loh, _spesial buat kamu_. Katanya rasa terimakasih udah mau nemenin makan siang dan malam kemarin."

Shirabu langsung mendelik ke arah ibunya, ingin menyaksikan perubahan wajah bagaimana yang diukirkan mamanya. Terlihat hanya senyuman, tetapi Shirabu sangat mengetahui bahwa ada _kesalah pahaman_ di sini.

"Akhirnya kalian bisa berteman juga, ya." lalu sang bunda menepuk pundak putranya, berlalu dari ruang tamu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Meninggalkan Shirabu yang (bersiap) uring-uringan. _Entah penyebabnya apa._


	3. Oh Ternyata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gimana kuenya kemarin? Rasanya enak ga?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekarang hadir chapter ketigaa~ 😂😂😂
> 
> Warning : bahasa suka-suka dan indikasi ooc yang berlebihan.

Mentang-mentang cuaca sedang cerah dan nan menantang, ibunda Shirabu menyuruh si anak semata wayang untuk menjemur pakaian. Alhasil, Shirabu memasang wajah tertekuk selama melakukan pekerjaan. Sudahlah masih menjalani ibadah puasa (untuk mengganti hari yang bolong akibat berlebih latihan voli :'( ) masih juga ia disuruh memajang diri di bawah guyuran sinar matahari.

_Shirabu lelah, mama_.

Untunglah potongan kain yang tersisa tinggal lima, jadi setelah ini Shirabu bisa bernapas lega.

"Halo Kenjiro."

 

_Oh, atau tidak jadi ya?_

 

"Uh, halo juga."

Bukannya membalas sapa dengan gurat ramah (yang memang jarang dilakukan sih) Shirabu malah makin menekuk wajah. Pasalnya, di balik tembok pagar, menyembul seonggok kepala cokelat-oren yang tidak diharapkan.

Sosok itu bernama Kawanishi Taichi. Keponakannya Semi Eita yang baru beberapa minggu ini ikut tinggal bersama omnya. Seorang mahasiswa yang entah jurusannya apa, dengan tinggi badan yang lumayan jangkung bagi anak lelaki seusianya.

Nah yang membuat Shirabu merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran sosok _ganteng_ ini adalah, sikap berlebihan ( _mungkin ya_ ) yang ditawarkan Kawanishi padanya. Pertama, ajakan makan siang dadakan di hari lebaran. Kedua, tanpa salam perkenalan, Kawanishi sudah lebih dulu memanggil nama belakangnya di hari pertama mereka jumpa. Ketiga, kue putri salju yang menurut kesaksian sang ibunda adalah hasil olahan tangan si mahasiswa, diberikan cuma-cuma untuk Shirabu entah tujuannya apa.

Jadi, bolehkan kalau Shirabu agak waspada menghadapi Kawanishi saat ini (yang menurut Shirabu mirip _stalker_ ) Yah, meskipun dia adalah keponakan mas Semi Eita yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak sendiri, tapi tidak tahu dengan kepribadian keponakannya, kan?

"Perlu bantuan?"

Kawanishi melihat bak cucian di sebelah kaki Shirabu. Tinggal beberapa bagian saja sebenarnya, tapi mana tau kalau Shirabu ada kesulitan.

"Ga perlu. Lagian aku malas buka pintu pagar," jawab Shirabu begitu jujur.

Si jangkung Kawanishi tidak perlu tersinggung. Sedikit banyak ia paham bagaimana sikap Shirabu yang begitu acuh demikian.

"Oke, kalau gitu aku bantu doa saja dari sini."

"Itu lebih baik." _Brak_ \- kemudian suara bantingan bak cucian menyahut. Kawanishi sedikit miris melihat kondisi bak hitam yang baru saja dilemparkan Shirabu ke tanah.

"Gimana kuenya kemarin? Rasanya enak ga?"

Kali ini Shirabu menggebut pakaian sang ayah terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kawanishi, membuat jeda yang terlihat tidak santun. Tapi siapa peduli? _Toh_ dia hanya berhadapan dengan keponakan tetangga depan rumahnya ini.

"Lumayan," jemari Shirabu menarik tuas capitan baju, kemudian menjepitnya di antara kain dan tambang tali jemuran. Kawanishi masih sigap memperhatikan apa yang Shirabu lakukan. "Makasih."

"Masama. Syukur deh kalo enak. Berarti pilihan om Eita ga salah."

" _Hah_?!"

"?"

Kawanishi memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti saat Shirabu lekas memandangnya dengan tatapan menelisik sarat kejut. _Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?_ Batin Kawanishi bertanya-tanya.

" _Sebentar_. Jadi.. Kue putri salju yang mama kasih ke aku kemarin itu dari mas Semi?"

_Oh_ , sepertinya Kawanishi sudah mulai bisa meraba duduk perkaranya. Salah paham.

"Iya dari mas Semi. Dia yang beliin tapi aku yang anterin ke rumahmu. Jadi ibumu ga sepenuhnya salah bilang, **kalau itu** yang kamu maksud sih."

Kepala Shirabu yang semula memandang sejajar pada Kawanishi, sekarang agak tertunduk letih dengan senyum kesal tertahan.

"Astaga. Mama."

"Heh? Kenapa sih?"

Dan setelahnya Shirabu buru-buru mengangkat kepala lagi diiringi bentakan gusar, "ga. Bukan apa-apa. Lagian kamu ngapain di sini sih? Pulang sana _gih_!"

Meskipun sudah diusir dengan nada nyaring seperti tadi, tapi nyatanya Kawanishi tidak langsung pergi. Ditatapnya dulu punggung Shirabu yang nampak kaku bertalu-talu, menjauh hingga hilang di balik pintu.

"Ada apa ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai!

**Author's Note:**

> *mblenger : kebanyakan/sudah terlalu banyak sampai kekenyangan(?)
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
